Act 3 (DTG2)
Act 3 of Destroy the Godmodder 2 was titled Descent, and its plot continued immediately after the events of Act 2 and Intermission 2. It started on July 28, 2014 (page 575 of the game) and ended on January 7, 2015 (page 941 of the game), lasting for a total of 367 pages. Descent did away with the Homestuck-centric plot of the earlier acts and goes in a new direction with new villains. The act focuses on Earth's response to the Godmodder, the Operation, and GodCraft, and follows the U.S. government's plans to get rid of the Godmodder. Project Binary, the world's first artificial intelligence, was a robot meant to travel into Minecraft and destroy the Godmodder. Although Project Binary seemed like an ally in theory, the players soon saw that Binary had created an elite team composed of himself, GLaDOS, King Ikea, and Bill Cipher, that was meant to carry out a mission so dangerous it would threaten to topple the fabric of reality itself. Important events that occurred during Descent are the fourth wave of Mechs, the unveiling of Project Binary, the fights against King Ikea and Bill Cipher, One Hour, the boss fights against the Space Gyarados, Lord Dome, Paradox Dimentio, and One-Winged Angel Kirby Soul, the Massive Battle of Armies, the Arrival, and the Glitch. Descent had a large End of Act storypost that wrapped up various plotlines and created new ones. It showed the death of Project Binary, the deletion of the Glitch, TwinBuilder leaving Earth, and John Egbert and Doc Scratch meeting to discuss the Scratch. List of Chapters Descent is split up into 26 chapters, 18 cutscenes, and 1 booklog. * Cutscene 1 - View to the Horizon (Page 575) ** "When he realized he had finished that, he turned his view to the horizon, where the eternal war of GodCraft was in full swing, as riotous as ever." * Chapter 1 - Lightning Speed (Pages 578-588) ** "He uses this opportunity to, at lightning speed, make a few... modifications to the Battlefield." * Cutscene 2 - Welcome Project Binary (Page 579) ** "So, without further ado... I'd like the world to welcome Project Binary." * Chapter 2 - The Climax (Pages 591-598) ** "Who is to say that it has ended? This is only The Climax." * Chapter 3 - King of Tabletopia (Pages 601-614) ** Ikea, King of Tabletopia: BOSS HP: 300,000/300,000. Desk's Dawn: III * Cutscene 3 - In His Absence (Page 608) ** "What will happen in his absence?" * Cutscene 4 - Lake of Clouds (Page 615) ** "DESTINATION: LAKE OF CLOUDS, MICHIGAN, UNITED STATES OF AMERICA, NORTH AMERICA." * Cutscene 5 - Overgrown Wiring (Page 616) ** "The blue portal in front of Ikea suddenly became a blue ring, revealing another landscape, full of mechanical panels, overgrown wiring, and low, robotic ambience." * Cutscene 6 - That's Classified (Page 618) ** "When asked about the meaning of his departure, President Obama replied only with this sentence: 'That's classified.'" * Chapter 4 - A Dangerous Game (Pages 618-631) ** "'''I'm playing a dangerous game doing this!'"'' * Chapter 5 - The Moment We Rock (Pages 634-643) ** "THIS IS THE MOMENT WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR, THE MOMENT WE ROCK THE GODMODDER'S SOCKS OFF, LITERALLY!" * Chapter 6 - Deepest Secrets of Mortality (Pages 645-653) ** "If one were to unlock the darkest, deepest secrets of mortality, what would you do? Scream? Run?" * Chapter 7 - Now is the Time (Pages 657-666) ** "Foxy has been waiting too long now. Now is the time." * Cutscene 7 - The Descent (Page 667) One Hour: 9/1/14 ** "'''THE DESCENT BEG1NS. AND N0 0NE CAN ST0P US.'"'' * Chapter 8 - With a Vengeance (Pages 671-681) ** "Phobos brings King of the Hill around, smashing Inferno with a vengeance." * Chapter 9 - THISTHIS, THIS; (Pages 685-690) ** trifecta THISTHIS, THIS; ** import planet U1; ** import planet U2; ** import planet U3; ** import user Godmodder477; * Chapter 10 - The Rise of Dome (Pages 694-701) ** "Flareon prepares for the RISE OF DOME." * Chapter 11 - An Unresolved Paradox (Pages 704-714) ** "Just enough for an unresolved paradox." * Chapter 12 - Sign of the End (Pages 716-729) ** "Superstitious and religious folk take it as a sign of the end time." * Cutscene 8 - A Lethal Dose (Page 720) ** "You, in a previous turn, ingested a lethal dose of Waluigi Thyme." * Chapter 13 -''' Dark Lightning (Pages 733-744) ** "Now picture a massive curtain of dark lightning falling across it as the entire universe is blanketed in paradox energy." * Cutscene 9 - '''The Deal (Page 743) ** "You proceed to seal the deal." * Chapter 14 - Their Macabre Realm (Pages 746-754) ** "You summon the Midnight Crew from their macabre realm or wherever the hell they were when you called them away." * Chapter 15 - Interesting Tactics (Pages 758-773) ** "Interesting tactics. I will have to see if I can replicate them once I obtain your corpse." * Cutscene 10 - Mysterious Circumstances (Page 773) The Fightposts: Part 1 ** "In a far-off universe on the flipside of a trifecta, a group of players brought there under mysterious circumstances square off." * Cutscene 11 - What Once Was Mine (Page 777) The Fightposts: Part 2 ** "Flower gleam and flower glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine." * Cutscene 12 - No Turning Back (Page 780) The Fightposts: Part 3 ** "There's no turning back now." * Chapter 16 - The Juggernauts (Pages 781-796) ** "It's time to summon some of the juggernauts that were created at the end of the last war... " * Chapter 17 - A Real War (Pages 798-812) ** "They called the last one a godmodding war? They've never seen a real war." * Booklog 1 - The Trifecta (Page 798) ** "Despite the Trifecta being the main setting of all of these wars as a whole, there are some other universes that don't necessarily fit into it that are important to cover." * Cutscene 13 - No Strings Attached (Page 804) ** "'''Y0U HELP ME REGA1N MY EYES1GHT, AND 1'LL HELP Y0U WHEN WE ARR1VE! N0 STR1NGS ATTACHED!'"'' * Chapter 18 - The Carnage Below (Pages 814-826) ** "Piono watches the carnage below." * Chapter 19 - Dynamic Chaos (Pages 830-842) ** "I'll hopefully be a beacon and a compass, a solid rock in this dynamic chaos of GodCraft." * Chapter 20 - Mortal Vision (Pages 844-858) ** "Afterwards, the moment will come, and you will see past the fields of mortal vision which plague your dear friends so." * Cutscene 14 - Iron Dominion (Page 852) ** "The people of Earth are beginning to fall under Project Binary's iron dominion." * Cutscene 15 - The Arrival (Page 854) ** "The Arrival's due in a few hours. It's, uh... '''imminent.'"'' * Chapter 21 - Endgame (Pages 861-872) ** "The sky turns red. The Arrival has begun. The endgame is here." * Chapter 22 - Chronological Anomalies (Pages 875-886) ** "The timey-wimey llab disperses into a ton of chronological amonalies! Time seesm to be startgin to unravel..........." * Cutscene 16 - The Ultimate Reward (Page 886) End of Year 2: 12/7/14 ** "And in that instant, Flare Flames knew he was looking at the '''Ultimate Reward'."'' * Cutscene 17 - The Forces of Earth (Page 890) ** "I'm in low Earth orbit at this point. This is just to escape the forces of Earth." * Chapter 23 - Oddly Nostalgic (Page 891-903) ** "But this one seems different somehow... Oddly nostalgic!" * Chapter 24 - Negative Infinity (Page 905-916) ** "The negative infinity causes the Seal to glow a little brighter..." * Chapter 25 - The Glitch's Wrath (Page 919-928) ** "You are now facing off against THE GLITCH'S WRATH!" * Chapter 26 - Drop the Ball (Page 930-941) ** "And with that out of the way, the only thing left to do is make sure we don't drop the ball on this." * Cutscene 18 - Binary Is (Page 941) End of Act 3 ** "Right you are, Secretary. He is the way." ** "Binary is." ** "Binary is." Category:Act Category:DTG2